Broken Tears
by Kalona
Summary: {2 NEW CHAPTERS UP!}This is a slightly different tale of Megumi and Sano. It focuses on dramatic lines, of betrayl, love, and hate. With a deep secret that only Sanosuke himself knows, as he tries to reclaim the broken form of which is now called Megumi.
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay my first shot at a S/M fic...and for the record, I wish I owned the SX (Kenshin) cast..if I did I'd be a very VERY happy person, but you've stripped me of my dreams. (again).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
September 4  
  
Sanosuke.  
  
I'm broken, Sanosuke, because of you. I'm typing this because...if I had wrote it, then my heart would have took control. But my hands...as they type this...they are one with my brain. Simple and plain. Isn't that the way you like it now?  
  
It's harder to write now. I could fill the rest of this letter with dots...wouldn't you prefer that, Sanosuke Sagara? ....I wonder...these days, was it a mistake? Maybe..maybe you planned this all. Maybe I mistook your cunning intelligence? Maybe..I could have kept you with my slyness. And maybe..maybe we could've been....  
  
Happy...You did it again...Sagara. Your worst then...Kanryuu. Building..to use me for your own game. Sagara Sanosuke, you broke me. And for that..I love you with all of my hatred..................... .......................................................................  
  
........................................................  
  
..................................  
  
....................  
  
.........  
  
...  
  
Did you make a wish, Sanosuke? But then again, shouldn't you be smiling? You've already gotten your wish...and more! You've gotten my soul, my love...and still...you've gotten rid of me. You know...I waited...for you, Sanosuke..Waited..but you never came back. It use to hurt..but not anymore. Not...anymore.  
  
..........If I said good-bye...I've always wondered, would I receive an answer. Or maybe...I'm five years..too late...But..then..five years ago...you did..Thank you...I can...rest now..  
  
Sanosuke.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay..before I say anything else..let me explain..This is a letter that Megumi wrote to Sanosuke. The first few chapters will be showing what happened to cause the letter. And the rest of the chapters will be after the letter was read. Okay? Please review! Thanks! Oh and also..I dunno if they had type writers back in their day..so give me a break! 


	2. Past Nightmares

Disclaimer: No...I don't own the characters..ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!? ::runs off crying::  
  
~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
The flames mingled with her body. As if its' desire was to become one. The flame caressed her navy locks fuming them into a distant color of a depression. Her emerald eyes cried out towards the strong-willed raven in front of her.  
  
She watched her ferociously pick at the granite that was crumbled around her. 'My brave kitsune..,' She thought quietly. She held in the slight pain she felt urging towards her lips. She swallowed it down and let her eyes fall on her daughter again.  
  
"Kaa-san!Just, hold on!" She heard the young woman cry. She smiled and held her head down as she felt the burning desire once again flare up to her lips. With a firm kiss the red liquid slowly trickled down her chin.  
  
"Megumi..get out of here.." She whispered. She closed her eyes as she waited in silence for that peaceful sleep. Instead she felt the forceful arms of someone, dragging her away from the heat, somewhat.  
  
Her emeralds peered up into the navy oceans that calmly watched her. She watched the flames rise as they both moved to the left side of the room. She looked up, frowning at the sight of her daughter. "Megumi..leave." She said slightly above a whisper.  
  
The teenager shook her head, her tassels of ebony whipping everywhere. "No!" She almost yelled, "We leave together, or I'm not leaving at all." Megumi refused it, she had already a feeling of doubt that neither her brothers or her father had survived, and she refused to live alone.  
  
Yario (Megumi's mom..had to make something up) looked up slightly as to question why they had stopped moving. As the quiet settled the sound of burning wood and storms of footsteps were heard. They were in the house.  
  
Yario knew then, they weren't going to make it. "Megumi..stand me up." She whispered. Megumi slowly lifted the battered Yario from the ground. She winced as she watched the teenager's eyes roamed from her head to her feet.  
  
"G-gomen.." Megumi replied silently. She snapped her head as she remembered what was going on. The slight pushing of the door told her instincts to get out. She frantically peered in the room, if only they were downstairs where Ano and her father was.  
  
Megumi's eyes quickly turned to the window, a crooked smile played on her face. She tilted her mother's weight on to her and started to limp her way quickly to the window. She felt her heart drop when she felt her self lift up. Before she knew it she was tumbling down the wet grass.  
  
She stopped herself as her torso slightly squeezed against a tree. She squinted her eyes around. "Mother?" She called out quietly. She called out again a bit louder, but gained no reply. She suddenly felt a tingle in her spine. Her eyes angled towards the window where she was launched out of. There stood, Yario Takani smiling.  
  
"Take..care..dear Megumi.." She mouthed. Megumi widen her eyes and stood up quickly stumbling towards the house. It was too late. The sound of firearms. The sudden heat and impact. The darkness.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay please r/r and if ya gotta flame, do it the right way. I'll try my hardest to put up chapter 2 and 3 up before my trip but..I'll need some help from the readers, if ya don't mind.. 


	3. Prologue to Love

A/N: Thanks for reviewing g3ozLizh! I'll now be starting my next chapter..and you guys know the disclaimer..  
  
Strumming Mt Pain With His Fingers..Singing my life with his words..  
  
Killing me softly with his song..Killing me..softly..  
  
With his song, telling my whole life  
  
With his words, killing me softly..  
  
With his song...  
  
Megumi jumped up. She let her vision reclaim itself as she stared out into the darkness. It was quiet all around her, the only sounds were that of the radio and her heavy breathing. She sighed and gently brushed her hands across her forehead, pedaling off small sweat drops.  
  
'..Again..,' she thought quietly. That dream always haunted her when she slept. She use to be able control the effect it had on her, but she was loosing it..slowly as if to torture her. With another sigh she swept the covers off of her. She shivered as she placed her bare feet on the cold wooden floor. 'It seems the clinic is way past closed..' She said to her self.   
  
Her eyes set themselves on the small clock on the desk top. " 10: 30." She heard a light baritone voice call. She turned her attention to a pair of glowing chocolate eyes in the corner. "Oi, Sanosuke..what are you doing here?" She asked as she turned her attention back to the clock.  
  
She fumbled in the dark, trying to read the small inscriptions on the clock to turn off the radio. " Do you mind turning on the lights? Or must I do it myself?" She said in a half teasing half serious voice. She heard him mutter, but smiled when she felt the brightness of the light slightly pinch at her eyes.  
  
I Heard he sang a good song, I heard he had a style..  
  
And so I came to see him and listen for a while..  
  
And there he was this young boy..  
  
Stranger to my eyes..  
  
Megumi gently laid her index finger on top of the control button for the radio. This song had always reminded her of her relationship with Sanosuke. She shook her head and pushed the button to AutoOut. She sighed silently as the song faded from the room. She was brought back by Sano's reply.  
  
"Hm..always knew you were a Foxy Doctor, but does this come with the treatment, or am I just special?" "Hm?" She questioned him. She felt the slight breeze up her legs. Ah! She remembered now, she was feeling tired after that week full of patients and came to the back to rest after the last client.  
  
She didn't want to look down. She eyed her apron and her lavender day kimono laying neatly on the chair beside the desk. That meant she only wore her silken slip kimono. Luckily, it was long and only showed the mid length of her breast. "Ah..Sanosuke..out, please." She said as she gracefully walked towards her clothes a bit embarrassed. "Why, you know you want me to stay." He said in a teasing yet sexy voice.   
  
He knew he was annoying her. "Out, you Baka Chicken Head!" She slightly yelled as she threw a pencil at him. He smiled in satisfaction and walked out and laughed as he felt the wind of the door ruffle his hair and neck.  
  
~~Some minutes Later~~  
  
"Ow! I said I was sorry!" He yelped in pain. Megumi ignored him and continued to slide the Black berry Herbal formula on his wound. "Sanosuke, quit whining and hold still." She said as if a mother to a child. He squirmed again excepting an argument, but only received a slight movement.  
  
"What the hell..?" He started. Megumi leaned in on his back as she inched further to the wound. She was currently sitting on his mid back to prevent any further movement. "I'm almost done." She stated as she wrapped it up. She felt his slightly rough skin ease at her touch. She giggled slightly, " OH HOHOHO! I see your body's very happy to see me." She teased. She heard Sanosuke grunt in embarrassment.  
  
She tied the last of the wound up and gently slid off him. "Done, now get out." She said with s smile. "What a sweet doctor you are.." He said with sarcasm. He hovered over her while sliding on his jacket. She turned and faced the letters 'Bad'. "Oi, Baka, move!" She said as she pushed him gently.  
  
He frowned down at her as she shoved him towards the door. She looked up at him, peering into his brown ones. "What are you waiting for, get out so I can go home!" She said as she turned out the lights and grabbed her medicine box. He looked at her once more and walked out. She locked the door to the clinic and rubbed her head as she floated down the stairs. Small fragments of her memories from the dream blasted through her head.  
  
'I don't know how much of this I can take,' She thought out loud. "Hm?" She heard as a reply. She looked up and widen her eyes as she saw Sanosuke glancing down at her. His eyes shifted to those of question. "What's with the face?" He asked her as she started to walk away. "I'm..just..Good night." She answered as she tilted her chin upward. Her lonely eyes stared up at the moon. She smiled sadly. Lonely, was that really what this was all about?  
  
Over working herself, clinging to Kenshin, arguing with Sanosuke. Were those really the results of loneliness? She felt her self sigh for the fifth time tonight. "Stop following me..Sanosuke." She muttered faintly. She knew he heard it because the wind blew the exact moment. She heard his feet tap the ground slightly harsh until she felt his faded shadow engulf her.  
  
They stayed in silence, obvious to the noises joining together around them. "Your thinking about that dream again?" Megumi looked up at him with surprise. "What?" She asked as she saw the side of his face. His eyes full of distant seriousness. "It's not your fault, Megumi, you have to let it go." He replied. She stared down at her feet.   
  
He continued in the utter silence as his reply. "You can't be afraid to love and trust 'cause bein' lonely only ends in devestation..let someone love you Megumi, let us love you." Megumi closed her eyes, trying to block out what he said, but it seeped into her like water into a paper towel. She wouldn't break down, not because this chicken head! But she knew deep down, he was right.  
  
She rubbed her forehead and opened one eye. "Oh, Baka Chicken Head! Don't think sounding smart will impress me.." She spurred her last word as she looked up at him. His eyes, colored in a light brown from concern. She frowned and looked back at the ground. The rest of the walk was held in silence. Both deeply caged in their thoughts.  
  
They soon made it to the black oak of a medium maroon town house. " Thank you, for walking me home." She said slightly her back still to him. "Wait.." He said as he grasped her shoulders firmly and shifted his body slightly on her. He rested his head on her shoulder. Her scent of a light vanilla roaming through his nose.  
  
She at first stood tense, her heart pounding as if were being timed for a speed race. He brought his face up to her ear, his lips slightly brushing against it, sending a tingle down her pine. "Megumi.." He whispered. She gulped and replied, " H-Hai?" "Megumi.." He started, " You owe me for my back."  
  
Megumi whirled around looking up at Sanosuke annoyingly. "WHAT?!" She yelled with her face all flushed in anger. "Well..you sat on my back..and your quiet a load..so.." Smack! "Of all the arrogant, self-centered-" She muttered on as she unlocked her door. She turned to face a smirking Sanosuke with his face was tilted to the right from her slap. "YOU BAKA!!" She yelled before she slammed the door.   
  
His clothes and hair ruffled at the contrasting wind from the door. He heard a loud good night from the closed window upstairs. He turned smoothly on his heel and took a few paces. He stopped and turned slightly, seeing the faded image of Megumi through the window. "Let me love you, Megumi." He said faintly before heading off for his own apartment.  
  
~~~~  
  
Okay guys that's chapter 2, I would like atleast 6 review before I do chapter 3. Thanks! 


	4. Dreaming of HeartBreak

A/N: Okay just got back from my trip, thanks for everyone who reviewed! I'm a lil disappointed, but oh wells! Oh and I fixed the prologue 2!  
  
Her eyes shifted, first towards the slightly run down dojo, then to the faces surrounding her. She walked uneasily with her weight shifting towards her legs just in case she need to make a run for it. She knew something must be going on, one because of those looks and two because the dojo was eerily quiet.  
  
She calmed as her distance from the accusing glances gave her the full frontal sight of the dojo. Soon after she walked through the gate, her uneasiness spurred up even more. She breath in slower to listen for any signs of life, but heard only the faint sounds of wind rustling leaves.  
  
She soon stood to the entrance and with one quick movement, she slide the door to the side. Her eyes quickly shifted from the left, then to the right. Nothing. She removed her shoes and quietly wondered into the living area. "Sir Ken?" She called out. She was only replied by her echo of the empty house.   
  
She felt her uneasiness spring to her head as she neared the training room. She closed her eyes and held herself to the wall rubbing her mid forehead. "Kaoru? Sano?" She called again. Still no reply. She watched the door slightly, deciding whether to follow her painful instinct or not.  
  
Before she knew it she thrust her hand to the door and slide it quickly to the side. As the wind blasted at her body her eyes widen. They shifted from body to body, taking in everything. She felt her self start to swell up tears. "Ken..shin?" She faintly whispered as she staggered forward.  
  
Her eyes fell from his body to the female's that rested beside him. She felt her breath stagger as her eyes traveled toward a smaller body in the left corner of the room. She stood up leaning against the wall for support. They all had the look of warriors on their faces. Yahiko's hand still grasped his wooden katana, while Kenshin's hands were positioned for the Kioyudai. She was about to let herself cry when she heard a slight shift in the next room.  
  
She looked desperately at the room and saw a blurred shadow figure moving about. She quickly let herself quietly tumble to the floor and reach for Kenshin's Reverse Blade Sword. She hesitated at first as her fingers brushed those of Kenshin's. She turned her head and bit her lip to keep from crying as she fiddled with his fingers to wield the sword. She was successful.  
  
She leant over and kissed his cheek lovingly and stood up. She almost sworn she saw his body react, but she thought it only as a mere act to keep herself quiet. She pressed her body to the wall and slowly made her way to the door. Her heart quickened, but she refused to breathe with its' rhythm, if she did the person would hear her. She heard the shuffles again and felt herself tear up again. This time from anger. She stared back at her fallen friends once more and let a tear trickle from her face.  
  
Without hesitation she swiftly opened the door and lunged inside. Her eyes reverted around as her hair still tried to settle. She had found her victim. They were hunched over in the shadows, over 6 feet watching her with brown eyes.  
  
"Y-you bastard!" She whispered angrily, "You k-killed them!" She step back in surprise as the figure staggered towards her. She quickly stepped forward and held a fighting stance, not showing a flaw in her strength. She gripped the sword as if it were a part of her body and held no fear in her movements.  
  
Her eyes squinted as he stood full height. She tightened her grip on the sword making her knuckles whiten. " Megumi.." She heard it whisper. She was sure if was a man, but didn't bother to lose her concentration on how he had obtained her name. "Want to see how they died, Megumi?" She heard him ask coolly. She held her silence.  
  
He laughed at this. "Wow, little Miss Doctor is goin' to kill me?" "Yes, you bastard, I am." She spat. He stopped, seeming to be taken back by her crude reply. He simply laughed and held up a long item. She stared at him with no interest in the object. "Oh, so now you care nothing about your new family?" He replied. His hand withered into the sunlight from the window. Slowly, the image revealed, Suzume's dangling small body. That caught her eyes.  
  
She felt slightly relieved as she saw the young child's body rise and fall faintly. But she couldn't forget her three fallen friends that lay cold just in the next room. "Why not put the child down and face this woman?" She said bitterly, returning her full anger at him. He shuffled a laugh and put his hand on Suzume's mid neck slightly squeezing it. She wince as she heard the child's gasps for air. She watch small lines of blood trickle, that was enough to set her off.  
  
It had all moved in a blur from there. She couldn't care less, as long as she made it in time for Suzume's sake. She refused to lose an innocent. She heard a crack, and tasted blood. She knew it was over for her, but her eyes searched frantically to the side for Suzume. She could barely see because of the coldness and darkness already claiming her. She felt relieved as she saw Suzume still breathing, she was okay, just a little scratched. "M-Meg-umi.." She heard a weak voice call. She felt the hot breath brush into her mouth. It suddenly hit her.  
  
She shoved the figure back. He had kissed her! 'His blood,' she thought,' I must have connected.' She saw his figure stagger slightly towards the light. Her breath caught it her throat. ".. Sano..uske.." He smirked at her. She was right, the corners of his mouth had thin lines of blood running down the sides and onto his inner shoulder lines.   
  
"Looks like your not as weak as I thought." He said in a teasing yet crackled tone. She breathe, still disbelieving. Her eyes stared at the floor, only meeting a pool of crimson. "Sanosuke!" She cried faintly as she noticed the blade impaled in his mid chest. She ran to him and felt them both stagger to the ground.  
  
"Sano..I..I'm so-" He cut her off with another kiss. She felt her eyes bleed tears. She felt angry, he had still killed them, but..she love him. She whimpered and buried her head in his brown spikes. "Dammit, Sanosuke, why?!?" She yelled bitterly, but it only came out as a mutter.   
  
He laughed, ignoring the question. "You know what, I was told..love would kill me one day." He said with a seriousness. Megumi let her head remain still as she listened. He shook violently from laughing and from coughing. Megumi looked up and felt her hands roam to the sword handle. His firm hands stopped her. "You've wounded my heart, fox, both mentally and physically. You've killed me." She started to cry again. "Sano..I-" He cut her off. "Megumi, dammit just shut up!" He yelled bitterly. She stopped her tears because she felt her emotions blend. Sadness. Confusion. Anger.  
  
"I wanted to love you, fox, why didn't you let me love you?" She remained quiet, pressing her self to Sanosuke, feeling the sharp blade pierce her slightly. The wound, she forgot. "Sano, we need to get you to the clinic!" She said as she quickly tried to heave them both up. Sanouke simply rejected and pulled them both down again. "Sano-" "Didn't I tell you to shut up?" He cut her off again.  
  
Megumi was getting pissed. Not only had he murdered her new family, denying her to save him, but also trying to tell her to shut up. "How dare you!" She said angrily. "Dammit sh-" "No YOU shut up!" She cut him off angrily," I'm going to help you, and your going to let me! Unless you want me to make you!" With that she gathered her strength and heaved them both up.  
  
She glanced over at Suzume, but knew the young girl would be fine. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden pain in her back. She stared into the fiery eyes of chocolate. "Baka! This is no time fo-" "Megumi Takani, your evil," he cut in, " you deny yourself happiness, meaning love. Therefore denying the happiness of another whom wants to love you." Megumi breathe in Sanosuke's seriousness. She turned her face from his, forgetting all that's happened. Then again, he always made her forget things.  
  
"You should've let me love you Megumi, we could've...been..." She shifted her eyes as she felt the sudden weight of Sanosuke push her down. She instantly flew to the ground with him between her legs. His head rested on the mid length of her breast. "Mn." She heard him mutter. ".. Y-you..baka chicken head.." She whimpered softly. She knew he was dying. He had stalled because he wanted to die.  
  
She hugged him. " Why?" She felt herself whimper. "Because...you made me love you..and when I couldn't have you, it drove me crazy.." He replied softly. He weakly lifted his head and kissed her. After he broke it and pushed himself away from her while grasping the handle of the sword with his hands. "S-Sanosuke..what a-are you d-doing?!?" She asked. She already knew, but prayed it wasn't what she thought.  
  
He hid his face from her letting his spikes of hair limp forward. " Maybe, if I hadn't had saved you from that knife..." He stopped, " No..I'd never have change that.." He laughed. "Baka! Remember what you told me? Your not helping anybody by doing this! There's still time Sanosuke, please!" She cried as she inched for him. He shook his head and looked up. His eyes sparked with sadness as tears fell.  
  
"No, Megumi, we never had time.." He replied with a sad smile playing on his lips. He swiftly pulled out the blade and with one breath he scattered heavily to the floor. Megumi rushed to him, her breath beating faster with each heart beat. She opened her mouth to cry, but nothing came out. Her tears overwhelmed her as she stared at him.  
  
She had loved him, even after all that. She felt her eyes creep toward the spot where she had caught him. Where he had placed her love. Her eyes jumped. Where his heart once beat, was a slice. He was right, she had killed him with her love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her eyes jumped open. She could barely breath, she only saw darkness. Was she dead? What about Sanosuke? She moved her fingers around, as if to reach of for something. She did grasp something. Something soft, yet frizzed. She closed her eyes and pulled it closer to her. Closer. Closer.  
  
She felt it mingle with her. It was so comforting. So warm. It tasted so sweet..tasted? She jerked her eyes open to meet the closed eyes of a male. She let her hand strongly smack his cheek. His eyes opened to reveal chocolate. He jumped back with a slight blush creeping his face, but he quickly reclaimed his cool and it disappeared.  
  
"Ah..good after-" "What the hell where you doing?!?" She yelled angrily. His eyes looked at her in surprise. She blinked and considered how unlike her that was, but she still was slightly mad. "Well..you weren't breathing..so I-uh.." He shrugged his words off and gave Megumi a 'you-should-be-thanking-me-dammit!' look. Megumi eyed him suspiciously, but let her gaze soften.  
  
"Sanosuke, come here." She said in a motherly tone. He raised his eyes brow at her. He wasn't use to her calling him Sanosuke without an insult attached to it. Doing as he was ordered he stepped forward. She lunged at him, pulling him towards her. She tightly hugged his waist, her head resting on his stomach.  
  
He was taken back, and let his nerves calm down. After a few minutes though, he leaned on her and wrapped his arms around her back. "T-Thank you.." She whispered softly. He replied with silence. He smiled, maybe he had a chance. Maybe she had heard him that night. He wouldn't ruin it though, because at that moment Megumi Takani cared for Sanosuke Sagara.  
  
~~~~  
  
Well what do you guys think? Please review! Sorry it's so long, had something else originally planned but I'll wait. Anyway this might be the last chapter of this I put up on this site, guess the other site is just..more reviewent friendly ^-^' but thanks for those who did review! 


	5. Finishing Conflict

A/N: Oh my! Thank you everyone for reviewing! Guess (insert name) was right ^-^' well I'll be starting now! Oh and if your looking for a unique Mimato Story go look mine up; Forget to Remember Me. Okay you know the disclaimer so on with the story!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The wind blew softly and played with her raven locks. She sighed and let her head fall into the nestle on her arms. It had been two weeks and three days since she had began ignoring Sanosuke. It had been five days and an hour since she accused him of rape.  
  
Of course Saitou was more than overjoyed to believe Megumi, just to lock up that chicken head, but she couldn't leave him in there. No matter how much she could benefit from it. "Sanosuke Sagara." She muttered.  
  
She could have sworn she heard a slight sneeze nearby, but she shrugged it off as the wind playing it's daily tricks. She had fallen for them so easily lately. Maybe because of the lost sleep. That dream kept haunting her in her sleep, but those words-His words, haunted her anytime she let her mind wander.  
  
~~~ ~~~  
  
"Baka! This is no time fo-" "Megumi Takani, your evil," he cut in, " you deny yourself happiness, meaning love. Therefore denying the happiness of another whom wants to love you." Megumi breathe in Sanosuke's seriousness. She turned her face from his, forgetting all that's happened. Then again, he always made her forget things.  
  
"You should've let me love you Megumi, we could've...been..." She shifted her eyes as she felt the sudden weight of Sanosuke push her down. She instantly flew to the ground with him between her legs. His head rested on the mid length of her breast. "Mn." She heard him mutter. ".. Y-you..baka chicken head.." She whimpered softly. She knew he was dying. He had stalled because he had preferred to die.  
  
She hugged him. " Why?" She felt herself whimper. "Because...you made me love you..and when I couldn't have you, it drove me crazy.." He replied softly. He weakly lifted his head and kissed her. After he broke it and pushed himself away from her while grasping the handle of the sword with his hands. "S-Sanosuke..what a-are you d-doing?!?" She asked. She already knew, but prayed it wasn't what she thought.  
  
He hid his face from her letting his spikes of hair limp forward. " Maybe, if I hadn't had saved you from that knife..." He stopped, " No..I'd never have change that.." He laughed. "Baka! Remember what you told me? Your not helping anybody by doing this! There's still time Sanosuke, please!" She cried as she inched for him. He shook his head and looked up. His eyes sparked with sadness as tears fell.  
  
"No, Megumi, we never had time.." He replied with a sad smile playing on his lips. He swiftly pulled out the blade and with one breath he scattered heavily to the floor. Megumi rushed to him, her breath beating faster with each heart beat. She opened her mouth to cry, but nothing came out. Her tears overwhelmed her as she stared at him.  
  
She had loved him, even after all that. She felt her eyes creep toward the spot where she had caught him. Where he had placed her love. Her eyes jumped. Where his heart once beat, was a slice. He was right, she had killed him with her love.  
  
~~~ ~~~  
  
She heard a loud sob escape her lips. She sat up swiftly and felt the instant grief that the dream had always brought her. She held her head, letting out all that she had kept in. "They will die..he will die because of me.." She whispered to no one.  
  
She had always knew. At first she was cautious, but slowly she let herself be happy with the people whom she now had loved and cared about. But then, in a cruel game, they would each be slaughtered in front of her. It always happened like that, until the point she herself could no longer risk to even talk.  
  
She felt as if her heart was torn out, each time that happened. She was loosing her own life. Over the years though, with Kanryuu, she had boarded up the missing pieces of her heart with the hollow pieces of her tears. She had still the pieces that kept her from turning cold, but yet she seemly wasn't holding that up well. Or maybe, she just refused to?   
  
"She's broken." The kitsune froze. She knew who's voice that belonged to. "Sanosu-"  
  
"Two rhythms in her chest. One of the past and one of the future. She trips because each leg dances to one rhythm. She gets lust because of that. She gets killed because of that. It's hard for her to stop both rhythms and learn a new one, but when she does she dances and dances, until its' rhythm too, stops."   
  
Megumi let her hands fall into her lap. She let her head drop, so that her bangs would shadow her face. "When she falls, another dancer with the same problem catches her. They dance their dance until the music stops and plays the beautiful melancholy know as the Blues. The blues is their quiet good-bye before their horrid rhythms reclaim them. Those dances, Megumi, Your broken."  
  
Megumi winced at the last of his sentence. It had hit her deeply because she had written it. It was one of her suicide poems from those nights at Kanryuu's. She had gotten into poetry after her family had died, she could just write and write. Sometimes it even made her happy. Sometimes.  
  
She breathe. She had to stop this now, she knew if Sanosuke would she her like this than she wouldn't be able to get rid of him. To him, it's as if she were a glass bowl. Transparent and yet not at the same time.  
  
She took a shallower breath and then swatted at the remaining trace lines of tears. She arched her back and sat up straight. "Ah, I'm so very proud of you!" She said in a teasing tone.  
  
She tilted her head back to meet the intense gaze of chocolate. She felt uneasy about the silent reply she had gotten, but quickly decided to remove her presence. "Well, if there's nothing I can help you with I'll just be-" She was cut off my the charring breath that engulfed her lips.  
  
For a moment she felt her self lost into the warmth, with her eyes slowly drifting on their own. But soon she reclaimed her sense and pushed her hand up to slam against his cheek. To her surprise, a firm hand now held hers.   
  
She felt a force mash her body into his as the kiss deepened. "S-stop!" She yelled weakly. He refused to budge. Megumi felt her tears fall down her face as she began to loose control. She closed her eyes and felt herself wrap her arms around his neck.  
  
"Maybe, I can have happiness,' she thought. ''Thank you Megumi, you have always been the perfect murderer.' Kanryuu's voice interrupted her thoughts. 'A..murderer?' She repeated. 'You seduce and wield up friendship and kindness, luring them all to their demise. You, Megumi, I am so proud of.' Kanryuu's voice spoke out again.  
  
"N-No!" Megumi screamed as she shoved Sanosuke off of her. Her eyes stared into the questioning chocolate eyes. her mind flashed her segments of her dream. 'You killed me with you love, Megumi..' "No.." She screamed as she held her head.  
  
She broke down unto the floor and buried her head under her knees. She felt warmth surround her. "Get away!" She shrieked. As a reply she felt the warmth tighten around her repeating her name. "Get away...please.." She whimpered before letting herself be taken in by Sanosuke..  
  
~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Ahha! Finally I found time to do it. Now I can finally get on to the REAL story!!! I'd like two replied for the next chapter please. Thanks!! 


	6. Tonight

A/N: Erm..yeah yeah..I'm really lazy.and had writers block,.but thanks everybody for reviewing! You've all been so great!! Well enjoy the story!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Hey...Sano!" The teenager turned his attention towards the running figure of a certain doctor. "Your late." He replied as he peered down at the exhausted figure. Megumi beamed. "Well, I do have a job you know." She replied teasingly before wrapping her arms tightly around his torso.  
  
"Eh..kitsune what's wrong with ya?" Sano asked while walking the two of them near their destination. His body tensed from the attention, it seemed this time the glares were especially deadly. He shook it off with a dirty smirk and swooped down to brush his lips against Megumi's forehead.  
  
"Your not putting on a good show." He whispered as he lifted her chin. His eyes caught hold on the shimmering liquid rolling from the dark pools of Megumi's eyes. "Megumi, what's goin on?" He asked as his thumb gently swatted at the droplets.  
  
"I just..want to make sure I'm not dreaming.." Megumi whispered with a slight smile. Sano ignored the intense gazes of the bystanders and held up the fox. "So, you dream about me eh?" He said with a teasing smirk. "Yes, yes I do." Megumi whispered as she turned her eyes upwards meeting the blue of the sky.  
  
Sanosuke borrowed his eyebrows in confused frustration. Megumi chuckled as she felt him shifted his arm up to scratch his head. "Oh my baka chicken head, maybe I should leave my smarts at home when I'm with you." "Yeah..hey yo-" Sano was cut off my a gentle kiss.  
  
His eyes wondered over to the gasping bystanders. He wrapped his arms around Megumi's waist and pulled her tightly against him. He smirked through the kiss at the varies daggers of anger and jealousy thrown at him. Oh yeah, was he loving this.  
  
They had finally settled into a small restaurant near Sanosuke's usual bar. He looked around slightly nervous, after all this was where his usual girls worked.. Megumi turned her attention to the miffed Sano. She place her elbows on the table and held her head, beaming with a smirk. "What's wrong chicken head? Are you scared I'll ruin your reputation?" Megumi teased.  
  
Sano let out a slight chuckle and returned Megumi's smirk. "I could ask you the same thing, kitsune." He replied. She let out a small laugh and sat back, making sure to memorize every little detail about this date. They had been together for months now and she had just let herself go, well almost.  
  
It took some weeks before she really let her heart go and now she was to deep in love to get out. Of course she knew of the disapproving glares that Sano had to go through, but she knew he loved the attention.  
  
She chuckled inwardly as her eyes passed over to the looks of the females, oh she had known this was where Sano use to charm. She chose it just to make sure those heffas (^-^'..yeah um..that's me talking..) stayed away. Sano looked at Megumi slightly and hesitated to say something, and then decided against it and closed his mouth.  
  
Megumi looked at him in question and turned her full attention to him.'I've thought about this long and hard.' He thought. He took a deep breath and placed his hands firmly on Megumi's. "To ask you..I.." He frowned at himself and closed his eyes," Megumi.."  
  
Megumi's eyes closed and she clasped her fingers with his. "Sanosuke, before you speak I think you need to know something." His eyes colored in question. "I cannot guarantee my loyalty." He sat back slightly," If I were to receive a threat that you would be harmed, I would leave immediately and at all costs I would try to keep you away, even if it meant my life."  
  
"Megumi-" "No, listen." She cut him off," But now, I'd like to give you my all. And for that to happen I will need you..I will need you to make me a promise. I need you to let me be by your side no matter..the cost. Please, just promise me. And don't say it's not fair. And don't lie and say you promise, I want you to mean it."  
  
Sano opened his mouth, but decided to close it. He found himself swimming deep into the small spark of trust in Megumi's eyes. He knew that no matter how he said it, he'd still be lying. "..I..I.." He frowned and turned away while removing his hands from her grasp..  
  
~~~Phone Conversation; Later that night..~~~  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Stop it.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The matter is undeniably important."  
  
"Who are-"  
  
"Your mask of ignorance should cease to exist or else I am afraid you'll be bitterly sorry.."  
  
"Look yo-"  
  
"Your loss must be understood and if not your mistake will be used for your invisible enemy."  
  
"That's it-"  
  
"But of course you will fail two times. And the presence that you so cherish the most will also befall the fate of the inner hearts. She will die at the hands of her mourning beloved and yet she'll survive. Alone."  
  
"What?! That doesn't make any sen-"  
  
The dial tone.  
  
~~ ~~  
  
"Kenshin?" echoed a voice. The ex samurai turned his attention to the form of Kaoru. His eyes took a glare at her, but soon softened at her movement backwards. He turned to the darkness to the left of him. "If you'd leave me please." His voice crackled between bitterness and his regular tone.  
  
Kaoru opened her mouth to object, but thought it best to fulfill his wishes. She turned on her heel and cast one last concerned glance his way. Then she disappeared into the hallway...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah..um..sorry it took so long..and sorry for the bad cut offs ^-^' but really thanks for  
  
reviewing!!..Hope to see more reviews soon! 


	7. Remembering Pain

A/N: Yeah..give me a break..I'll try harder okay? It's just that school is goin and the policy of piles of hw ain't really helping!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"A..b-baby?" Her voice crackled quietly. His hair swayed from his slight nod. She turned her head away in disbelieve. Could she truly go through that again? She closed her eyes and let out a chuckle. "Really Sanosuke, you and a baby? How-" "I'm serious." She squeezed her eyes tighter while under his gaze.  
  
It wasn't that she didn't think he could handle it, but still..He'd have to change his lifestyle. And she'd.. She shivered and held her head low. 'I don't think..a baby?' She shoke her head from disbelive again. Maybe he was joking, just some gag or something.  
  
She put on a smile and rose her head only to be greeted with the same seriousness as before. Her smile faltered and she let her head drop again. Maybe not. "Megumi, I can handle the reposnsibilities, I can be a good fa-" "Can you?" She cut him off. "What?" He said as his eyes lowered.  
  
"Can you really assure me that you can be a father? Can you promise me that you will not regret that of the life which you would help create? Sanosuke..can you assure me that you won't just up and leave without any notice?" Sanosuke tensed slightly by her reply.  
  
His eyes searched hers for some sort of answer, but of course he found none. He brushed his hair back and closed his eyes to escape her. She had been like this after they left the resturant. Or more like after she ran out and he sped after her. He couldn't lie, it wouldn't have been fair to either of them.  
  
They stood in silence, but it was broken by Megumi's sandals tapping lightly against the road. Sanosuke turned around and caught Megumi's shadow. He wrapped his arms around her and let his head drop onto her shoulder. "Megumi, I can assure you everything, but I cannot promise. My promises have a reputation of bein broken-"  
  
"Then you have answered your own question." Megumi cut in as she slapped his arms away, "Good night Sanosuke.." She let her head drop and disappeared into the darkness. Sanosuke stepped forward to run after her, but decided against it. Apparently there was more to it then broken promises, alot more.  
  
~~End of flash back~~  
  
That had been a week ago. She had been plagued with those memories and it hurt her even more than it did then. What hurt even more was to see the look on Sano's face when she would brush him off. She hated it and wanted to run and tell him everything, but something inside her, maybe her pride, wouldn't let her.  
  
She sighed and looked towards the window. Everything was so calm and sunny. So beautiful. So..plentiful. She frowned, she was tired of feeling so weak, she refused to let Kanyruu's words get to her. His words. She felt her hands press on her stomache lightly. She lowered her head and watched as if it were going to sprout under her touch.  
  
She turned her head towards the faint tune of her radio. She stood and floated towards it. The strings of a jazz gutair were being played and another intrusment faded in the background. Maybe a sax or something. She pushed her head back and kneeled down to press her ear to the metal surface of the speakers.   
  
She smiled sadly, all these songs seemed to be sung for her. As if she had been the inspiration. This one reminded her most of something she had experienced many times over. Loss.  
  
Maybe if I wouldn't have told on you  
  
You'd still be here  
  
I don't wanna cry  
  
For the lost pain of those years  
  
What's gone is in the past  
  
But seems my past is now my future  
  
Why oh Why oh Why  
  
Did we have to say goodbye  
  
Before I got to ever see your soul  
  
And I'm still paying with my heart..  
  
~~Flash back..~~  
  
He smiled at her from the doorway. "It always tastes better when it's fierce." He said with a slight lustful tone. He smiled at her growling sneer. With a last swat of flowing blood he exited the room. She jumped up and starting swinging at the metal cage that she had now called her home.  
  
"You sick bastard!" She growled as her fists began to dent the metal. She struck the door one last time and then felt herself slowly sink to the floor. Her breaths counted three mintutes apart and she stared down at her hands. They were bloody from the door, but she was bloody from him.  
  
"Kan.Ry.Uu." She spat as her eyes flared up. She sent her foot colliding to the door as she let out a growl. She frowned as the pain seeped from her foot towards her waist. She stared down at her body. The faint glow of the light underneath the door way swam over the left of her.   
  
With each passing scar she saw,she regained specks of anger. He had finally raped her, after all she had thrown at him in the past. She knew he'd be back now that he found the power to overcome her.Now that she excatly supressed her anger the pains were clear as day. Her back was battered with scratches and fingernail prints enembled in her skin.  
  
She just stopped and held her head. She hadn't deserved this, or maybe she did? She had taken the lives of so many and what did she have to show for it? Her never finished Hell tasks of suicides. She felt her self shiver from the angry sobs that chocked in her throat. Maybe she was feeling this pain because she had cause so much of it.  
  
This was her punishment.She threw her head back as a loud cry erupted from her. She held her head and swatted at her tears. She refused to let Kanryuu get to her two times. She'd be strong and keep fighting back and maybe it might save her. She crawled near the fulton, but only crept forward to reach for a slender blue book that was hidden under the mattress.  
  
She winced as her finger brushed against the slightly warm sheets and she turned her head away. She pushed the mattress up slightly and quickly snatched up the book. She inched away from the fulton making sure to put a good distance between herself and Kanyruu's scent.  
  
The small crackle of the seal was heard as her fingers slide between inked pages. She winced in pain as she sat herself against the cold wall beside the faint door light. She held her breath as she inched her knees towards her breast. She finally exhaled and bit her lip to keep from screaming.   
  
One more noise and he might come back and if he found out she kept this then he would more than likely punish her.She picked up the small nub of a pencil and put it in position.  
  
~End of flashback..(for now)~~  
  
Am I really suppose to not be bitter?  
  
Refused myself to let the pain go..  
  
And just cause my heart wants me to remember  
  
I still condem those memories  
  
I think I'll try a suicide, but can't seem to die  
  
This pain, I think I'll drown myself  
  
And maybe,.....just maybe  
  
I can wash away those years?  
  
Oh maybe..maybe  
  
I can wash away those years?  
  
Megumi lifted her head from the desk. She felt the wind shove the cold in her face, as if to make sure she felt her pain seeping out. She shoke as she felt the rough hands of memories pushed down her body underneath her kimono. She moved her hands from her stomach and held her head.  
  
"Stop it!" She yelled angerily. And as she wished, it stopped. Her eyes bolted open as her breathing slowed, and she held her knees. She heard the loud knocks on her door and the soft calling of the fatherly figure in her life.  
  
"I shouldn't have told him..I should have fought harder." She whimpered as she dropped her head, "If only I would have..that feeling to lose her..my baby. Damn you Kanryuu!" She could still remember that night...   
  
She shoke her head and looked up. As much as it hurt, she had to get rid of this guilt. She believed it was her fault, but she shouldn't have to take it out on those around her. That baby that she was denied could become hers again, this time being welcomed by its' father.  
  
She stood and watched the door with hesitation. Sure she could say all this in her mind, but could she go through with it? 'Let me have a chance Megumi, let me love you.' Sanaosuke's voice rang. She smiled slightly and reached over and turned off her radio.  
  
She was ready now and he was all she needed to help her through this. She paced to the door and unlocked it, nearly knocking over the doctor himself. "Oh, Megumi are you alr-" "Yes, sorry, but if you don't mind I must be going." She cut in as she jogged away from him.  
  
He watched the form disappear out the door and stood up. He smiled and shoke his head slightly returning to his line of work. Megumi made it around the corner before slowing her pace down. She saw the small brick of Sano's 'house' and walked towards it with a smile.  
  
Without knowing she quickened her pace and was soon infront of his door. She took a deep breath and then exhaled. This was it, she had her answer. She took out the key from her apron pocket and slide it in the door nob.  
  
After hear the click she pushed it forward. "Sano! We're going to have the.."   
  
~~~~~  
  
Woo..yeah yeah..it wasn't the best ever..so just r and r okay? 


End file.
